


Drowning

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drowning, and she was all he had to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

“My love.”

He was like a man drowning.

That was the first and last thought that went through Ashae’s mind before Solas’ mouth found hers and everything else was wiped away.

Her eyes closed to block out the white light emanating from his own, because beneath the light she could see eons of hopelessness and despair. The unimaginable pain he had been through was showing in those eyes strong, and it was enough to break her heart. She couldn’t bear to see it.

His right hand found her own, not with the gentle clasp she had been so used to during their time together, but with a grip so tight her fingers clenched with pain. But she couldn’t let go, she couldn’t pull away from him when she could feel his hand clutching hers, his fingers trembling.

The pain in her left arm was being taken away, but the pain in her right was growing as he pulled her closer. Only when she came close to falling forward did he stop pulling on her arm, his free hand reaching to run through her hair and pull her head closer to his, deepening the pressure of his mouth on her own.

Working her right hand free from his when his grip loosened slightly, Ashae wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down further to meet her. His right arm looped around her waist, drawing her body close to his as his mouth parted.  And when they broke apart for air, she heard an almost silent sob leave his throat before their lips met again.

She moved her hand to caress his face as she felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks as well as her own. He clutched her to him, his body shaking as he broke their kiss and buried his face in her neck. She held him close to her for what felt like both an eternity and a single moment before he was backing away, standing up and distancing himself from her.

“I will never forget you.”

Those words would haunt her for the rest of her life, she knew. The memory of her love, the man she had given her heart to, barely whispering the words through the tears streaming down his face as he backed away. When he turned and vanished through the Eluvian, Ashae didn’t cry out. She didn’t follow him. She clutched at her left arm and stood shakily to her feet.

He was drowning, and it was her job to save him.

 


End file.
